


阿巴拉提亚云海能钓到鲑鱼吗

by 8703



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25875523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8703/pseuds/8703
Summary: 白魔应该去学一个即刻咏唱，可是她不愿。
Relationships: Elezen Characters/Miqo'te Characters (Final Fantasy XIV), Summoner | SMN Characters/ White Mage | WHM Characters (Final Fantasy XIV), 召唤/白魔, 精猫





	阿巴拉提亚云海能钓到鲑鱼吗

**Author's Note:**

> 时间线和设定都位于3.0时期。包括即刻咏唱需要将咒术师升级到28才能使用，暗影核爆需要咏唱和最高难度的副本为亚历山大零式系列等等。

白魔看上去随时都会把流沙屋的柱子当成树窜上去。

“现在你有两个选择，”召唤伸出手指——尽管他现在是一个穿着草布长袍的咒术师，但召唤就是召唤。“一，乖乖和我一起去咒术师行会，学会即刻咏唱；二——”

“我选二！二！”

精灵低下头看向猫魅。咒术的学习会影响人的精神，比如把一个亲切和善的召唤师变成某种脑袋里只想着怎么让敌人爆裂的冷酷无情的人形炮台——这样的传言大约是真的也说不定。猫魅努力睁着她红红的大眼睛，还对他使劲扑闪了两下，对此，他只觉得内心游荡着残忍的冷光。

“你确定？”他问。

“哪怕是让我去阿巴拉提亚云海钓鲑鱼我也认了！”白魔好像正在尝试怎么掉出眼泪，“说什么我也不要当黑魔法师！”

其实你在转职之前就能学会即刻了……召唤在心里说。然而他只是露出了一个令白魔的尾巴都炸起来的微笑。

“很遗憾，二是让我拎着你去学。”

三个月前的召唤曾经想过，就像传说中，某个艾欧泽亚世界的居民会顶着自己的名字满世界跑来跑去那样，他头上也一定有某段甚至是大写还加粗了的字。精灵抬头看向比自己头顶还高了那么一点点的空中，“我很倒霉”似乎就浮在那里。

达摩克利斯之剑。他自嘲地想，如果能这么说还显得帅一点。他一度是个特别好的学者，那大概是在他遇到不进野战治疗阵的防护职业、沉迷输出的白魔和沉迷抽卡的占星，以及仿佛全身心都放在了研究怎么掉血上的亚历山大零式野队队友之前的无知时光。感谢精灵族自持的优雅与完备礼节，它们是阻止他真的将心中所想说出口的最后一道防线。

最近他觉得事情开始出现了转机。做一个召唤特别好，真的，至少没人会指望他能在战斗中拿医术给谁治疗。有那精力还不如喊骑士。

“骑士——！”召唤喊道。

剪断他马鬃的是一个白魔。更确切地说，是一个在和尼德霍格的战斗中，正打算花上整整八秒咏唱一个复活法术的白魔。

召唤瞬间就觉得从喉咙到小腹被捅了个透心凉。

骑士和精灵站到了一起。这个还没有见识过太多大风大浪的诚恳人族转了圈剑——那是施展神圣领域的技能动作——然后冲着读到了第五秒的白魔大喊：“白魔！你的即刻咏唱呢？”

白魔也喊：“我没学！”然后她“啊”了一声。

“咏唱断了。”她说。

召唤低头看了一眼身上的分摊标记。据说人在精神高度集中的时候，会觉得时间变得很慢。于是在那漫长的死亡轮回砸下的前几秒中，他扭头看了一眼正在尽力控制自己的扭曲表情、还喊着什么的骑士，再次低头看了看一地的队友。

“我即刻套毒了。”他对骑士说。

然后召唤最后的意识里就只剩下了“好痛”这两个字。

所以事情才会变成这样。召唤靠在离白魔最近的一块石头上，开始思考自己有没有必要就地做点什么，以配合刚被可可布奇丢出来讨伐敌人的猫魅。比如回忆一下附近有没有什么鱼王——

“呜呜呜呜呜呜哇召唤——！”现在是个咒术师的白魔冲了过来，“我不要用黑魔法啊呜呜呜呜呜哇——”

召唤抽出魔导书，冷漠地敲死了跟上来的星点栗鼠，然后毫不留情地往猫魅头上也来了一下。

“别在萨纳兰抱住我，”他说，“热死了。”

白魔露出了那种被抛弃的小猫的神情。面对此，召唤将猫魅从身上扒了下来，重新扔回一拥而上的大黄蜂群之中。

他已经很清楚了，这楚楚可怜的眼神纯粹就是个骗局，可惜的是三个月的他并不知道这一点。精灵愿意用永远溃烂爆发无效换取时空穿越的魔法，好把那一天的自己立刻挂上市场布告板卖给十个刻木匠，然后打成小包分别寄往艾欧泽亚的四面八方。

重新开始战斗的时候，他走到了努力道歉的白魔身边：“你这次不用读复活魔法，有人无法战斗的话我会帮你忙的。”

仅此一次，最后一次，他心想，就当是快点结束战斗……就当是旧职业病复发——况且真的让她读上八秒的复活一点也不现实。而为了防止再出大错，他甚至还一直跟在白魔身边，贴心地提醒她时间轴。

然后他就失去了他的魔力，和他的腿。真正结束战斗后，白魔基本上如字面意义地抱住了他的腿，使其完美丧失了原有哪怕最基础的行走能力。

“召唤你能不能帮帮我！麻烦你了对不起我可以帮你端茶倒水跑腿送信！求你收留我吧——我知道你一定是个好人！”

我也觉得我是个好人。精灵结束回忆，然后腹部就再一次受到了冲击。

“别这么冲过来，我胃痛。”

猫魅的头蹭在他的腹部和胸部之间，就那么抬头看向他的脸：“你吃坏肚子了？”

“不，”召唤说，同样再一次地抽出书砸昏了某只猛烈鼩鼱。“被你撞的。”

召唤教导白魔的第一课是在阿达内斯圣柜堂前。

“身为一个法系职业，你应该去学一下即刻咏唱。”

路过的拉拉菲尔看了他们两人一眼，耸了耸肩膀，大踏步走进了咒术师行会。于是在白魔眼中，门悄声无息地敞开了，纳尔札尔的塑像于昏暗灯光下，散发出了频临深渊的黑暗气质。

她往栏杆后缩了又缩：“我不要！不、等等，至少让我做一下心理准备……！”

召唤就这么再次失去了他的魔力。他莫名其妙地开始和白魔一起行动，莫名其妙地和她一起战斗，莫名其妙地成为了她的复活绑定担当甚至是时间轴提醒机器。每当白魔对他露出尴尬的笑容——这到后期甚至转变为了抛飞眼，他就知道他要告别他的即刻毒，告别他的即刻暗影核爆，还有他正当顺遂的爆发循环。精灵曾经试图甩脱这个逆境，然而白魔比黑魔纹上aoe的还缠人，具体表现为整整一周他都没有见到白魔——直到他在交筹备的时候遇到了在双蛇党军令部蹲点了整整一周的白魔。

我应该学个忍者。他想，而猫魅飞扑上来，在到达既定位置前召唤已经开始觉得胃痛了。

“我好想你啊召唤！你去哪了啊？”

我在躲你！召唤在心里大声喊道。

终于在第十个人拉黑了白魔——他甚至顺便带上了召唤——后，精灵陷入了某种沉思。

“你到底学不学即刻？”

“不学！”

“所以你为什么不去学个即刻？”召唤试着俯下身靠近了一点猫魅，“你实话实说，我不打你也不骂你，要是有什么特殊情况，你可以换个职业——”

“真的？”

“什么？”

“呃，”白魔的脚尖在地上蹭来蹭去，“……你真的不打我，也不骂我……？”

你摸着自己良心想想我什么时候真的干过了。召唤冷漠无情地在内心回忆。然而表面上他只是说：“真的。”

“嗯，”白魔说，“我讨厌黑色。”

“嗯？”

热砂的风从广袤的旷野上刮过。一只仙人掌在平地上摔倒了。

召唤为自己考虑得太多感到了一丝羞耻。所以说，没有心灵创伤、童年阴影、就是单纯地——

“我懂了，”他说，“你是单纯的笨蛋。”

“我才不是笨蛋我只是不会向暴力强权屈服！还有我会做白魔只是因为我喜欢白色……喂，等等，召唤你不要掏出来魔导书，你刚刚还讲不打我的！”

“我不打你，”召唤面无表情，“我应该用死星核爆喷死你。”

白魔的咒术师修习水平终于足够学习即刻咏唱了。这得益于一小部分白魔的努力，和一大部分召唤魔导书脊部的磨损。

“我可以自力更生了！”白魔宣布道。但是召唤掏出了他的小本子：“告诉我亚历山大的治疗时间轴。”

猫魅卡住了。可是她紧接着又要跳起来，围着召唤左转右转：“你在封面上写了我的名字！你这么关心我吗？我也喜欢你！”

“不，”召唤回应道，“这是我记仇用的本子。作为我们第一次见面你就浪费我魔的纪念，你应该赔我——等一下？！”

“嗯，”白魔说，“我什么都没，赔一个我要不要。”

“不要，好亏。”召唤皱着眉合上了本子，然后打开，又合上了一次。他往前走了几步，忽然转过身蹲了下来。白魔就站在她面前，俯视他的红色眼瞳闪闪发亮。

“……你想好了，不要反悔。”

“嗯。”

召唤捂住了脸：“对了。”

白魔正围着他转圈圈：“什么？”

“阿巴拉提亚钓不到鲑鱼……”

“现在不是说这个的时候吧！”

“你暂时不要理我，我要用秘术算一下事情的发展和我的脑子到底出了什么问题……”

最终白魔还是送了召唤一只小熊玩偶。作为姑且的……各种的……赔偿。

针脚精致，活灵活现。精灵翻来覆去把小熊翻了个遍，就差把猫魅也拎起来翻一遍了。小熊后脚掌上确确实实刻着白魔的名字。他把小熊放在地上，小熊站起来对他挠了挠爪子，咧开嘴，像是甜甜地笑了。

“你别当白魔了，”召唤叹了口气，“你拿着缝针和纺车上场战斗都会比你用白魔来得好。”

“我那个，这个，我，只是需要一些反应时间！我很可以的！绝对能完成任务的！”

“时间轴。”

白魔理直气壮：“记不住！”

召唤冷漠地喊出了小仙女。

“你不要当治疗了，我可以用学者。”


End file.
